


boy

by ywdnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ..maybe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, but he's just confused, chenle is the annoying little brother that everyone loves, gives the best advices, high school au that no one asked, jaehyun is a A+ best friend, little bit angst at some point, sexuality? don't know her, winwin is done with life, yuta has the hugest crush on winwin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywdnct/pseuds/ywdnct
Summary: Last year of high school. New student. Edit: (semi-)HIUATUS, because I need to get my shit together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if there's grammar mistakes (there will be, A LOT) or some funny expressions I'm sorry, I'm trying my best.

“Sicheng!” the boy hears a voice saying through his sleep. He buries himself in the bed. No, not yet. He just fell asleep. It probably wasn’t the best idea to go to bed at 4am when you need to get up at 7am “Sicheng, if you don’t get up in 5 minutes I’m not going to feed you today.” the voice threatened. Sicheng growls but still doesn’t get up. It’s okay, he can always go to Jaehyun’s house and eat there. His parents loved him. Sicheng hears someone opening and then closing his room's door. Sicheng waits and then he feels that someone jumping on him.  
“Sicheng, you’re going to be late at school!” a boy screams at his ear and shakes him.  
“Yah, Chenle!” Sicheng screams back and tries to shake him off. Chenle starts laughing and Sicheng finally opens his eyes. The younger boy was dead. “If you want to live you better get off me.” he mumbles and tries to look threatening. That makes the younger laugh more.  
“You want to be late? It’s your last year. You should be working hard.” the younger says through his laughter. Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Plus mom is making chicken curry.” Chenle continues. That makes Sicheng consider getting up. Mom’s chicken curry was the best.  
“Okay, I’m getting up.” he says and looks at the younger. Chenle smiles brightly and gets up.  
“Have a fun day at school. Get new friends, live a little.” the younger says as he leaves. Sicheng blinks twice. Why is that boy treating him like he’s seven? Sicheng gets up and grabs his sweat pants.  
“Chenle, get back here! I’m older than you, show some respect!” he screams as he gets down. He hears his mom laughing. Sicheng gets in the kitchen and sees Chenle eating breakfast. He points at him. “You’re dead.” he whispers. Chenle only smiles at him.  
“Sicheng, calm down and eat your breakfast.” he hears his mom saying behind him. Sicheng turns around and smiles awkwardly. His mom giggles and ruffles his hair. “Chenle, we’re leaving in 7 minutes.” she says as he walks past Sicheng. Chenle hums back. Sicheng pours himself coffee and sits down.  
“Has dad already left?” he asks as he sips his coffee. It was still hot even though her mom made it probably two hours ago.  
“Yes, he left an hour ago.” his mom answers. Sicheng nods. Chenle gets up and puts his dishes at the dishwasher.  
“Thank you.” he says as he leaves to get ready. Sicheng doesn’t understand how Chenle was so full of energy all the time. He was always laughing and screaming. Sicheng hated and loved that about him. Chenle was probably the most annoying person that he knew but he was also the dearest.  
“You need to leave soon.” his mom interrupts his train of thoughts. Sicheng looks at her and nods. His mom gets up and leaves the kitchen as well. “Chenle, we’re leaving now!” she announces as she goes out to start the car. Chenle runs the stairs down and comes to kitchen. Sicheng raises his eyebrows. Chenle walks to him and pecks him on the cheek.  
“Have fun at school. Don’t be late.” he says and then runs away. Sicheng stares at the coffee cup and takes a deep breath. He can kill Chenle when he gets home. With that thought in his mind he gets up and starts to get ready for school.

“Sicheng, really?” Jaehyun asks as he wakes Sicheng from his nap. “The school just started and you’re already sleeping.” he laughs. Sicheng rubs his eyes and looks at his best friend. Jaehyun had dyed his hair to dark blonde and Sicheng got to admit that it looked really good.  
“I’ve slept about three hours so you better shut up.” he says as he buries his head back to his hands. Jaehyun laughs but doesn’t say anything. Sicheng almost falls asleep but then he feels Jaehyun poking him. “I will kill you in your sleep.” he mumbles as he opens his eyes. Jaehyun ignores him and continues poking him. Sicheng lifts his head. “What?” he mouths. Jaehyun smiles brightly at him and slides a paper in front of him. Sicheng takes the paper and opens it.  
We have a new student.  
Sicheng crumples the paper between his hands and looks at Jaehyun. Really? That was the reason why Jaehyun woke him up again? Jaehyun ignores his glare and points behind him. Sicheng rolls his eyes and turns around. There was a boy sitting. His hair was long and it looked really soft. His ears were pierced and his shoulders were broad. Sicheng finds himself staring. He had a really beautiful face. The boy lifts his head up. Sicheng almost chokes on his own spit. Oh shit, abort mission! The boy raises his eyebrow and Sicheng blushes.  
“Can I help you?” the boy asks. Sicheng shakes his head and turns around. He hears Jaehyun laughing at him. He buries his head in his hands and wishes that the world ends. But of course the world doesn’t end and Sicheng can feel the new boy staring at him rest of the class. When the bell rings Sicheng starts packing his stuff away when he feels someone poking his shoulder. Sicheng freezes and then turns around. The new boy is smiling at him. Sicheng tries to smile back but fails terribly. Great, you’re doing amazing. “Hey, my name is Nakamoto Yuta.” the new boy says and lifts his hand up. Sicheng stares at his hand for a moment.  
“Dong Sicheng.” he finally says and gets up. Yuta puts his hand down but keeps still smiling at him. Sicheng turns around, grabs his bag and starts leaving.  
“See you around!” he hears Yuta saying as he steps out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brotherly love. The next chapter will be more focused on Yuwin, I think?

Sicheng was walking home with Jaehyun who lives in the same street as he. The day has been a long one and Sicheng is happy that it’s finally over.  
“The new guy stared at you the whole day. What did you do to him?” Jaehyun asks and sips his banana milk. Sicheng, who was sipping his own banana milk in peace, gets startled and almost chokes on it. Jaehyun starts laughing at him.  
“I didn’t do anything. You were the one who got me in trouble.” Sicheng cries out. “You were the one who told me to turn around.” he continues.  
“I didn’t tell you to stare at him.” Jaehyun chuckles. Sicheng frowns.  
“You know how awkward I’m with people. I don’t know what to say or do. And the new boy has a really nice smile and that makes it even worse.” he blurts. Jaehyun stops him and looks at him eyebrows raised. Sicheng takes a moment to realize what did he just say. Oh. Oh shit. “I mean..” he starts but Jaehyun starts walking again.  
“I get what you mean but your social skills will never get better if you don’t talk to people.” he says. Sicheng runs besides him. Jaehyun smiles at him. Sicheng only nods.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” he says quietly. Jaehyun grabs him into a bear hug.  
“Don’t be sorry. You’re good enough the way you are.” he says.

When Sicheng gets home he goes straight to his room. He drops his bag to the floor and stumbles to his bed. Sicheng closes his eyes and hums happily. He’s going to take a really long nap and nothing is going to stop him. Sicheng wakes up a four hour later and his head feels heavy. He turns around and sees Chenle sitting on the floor doing his homework. He doesn’t say anything. Chenle doesn’t like to be alone so if he isn’t out with his friends he usually hangs out in Sicheng’s room. Chenle lifts his head up and smiles.  
“Oh, you’re awake. How was school? Did you make new friends?” he asks as he closes his books. Sicheng hums back.  
“I’m older than you, remember that.” he answers. “It was okay, slept almost the whole time. You?” he continues as he gets up into a sitting position. Chenle giggles.  
“You’re only four years older than me and most of the time you act like you’re twelve.” Chenle says and continues before Sicheng can say something: “We have a new student named Park Jisung. He’s super funny and he has huge hands. They’re like plates, I’m not even kidding.” Sicheng chuckles.  
“Those four years matter. If I act like I’m twelve then you act like you’re eight.” Sicheng says quickly and ruffles his own hair. His head was really hurting. Chenle bursts into a laughter.  
“You act like a moody teen.” he fires back. Sicheng rolls his eyes. Okay, he lost.  
“Have you eaten?” he asks instead. Chenle shakes his head. “Okay, let’s go eat something before I beat your ass in Mario Kart.” he says as he gets up. Chenle’s smile gets even wider.  
“Okay.” he answers.

The next morning when Sicheng wakes up he founds Chenle drooling into his pillow. Sicheng blinks twice. Why is that kid in his bed? Sicheng looks around and finds the game controls abandoned on the floor. Oh yeah. They played almost the whole night. Their mother must be proud of him. His giving a good example how to become a sleep deprived high school student. Sicheng turns back to Chenle. He didn’t want to wake him up but he didn’t really have a choice.  
“Chenle, get up. We need to get ready for school.” he whispers as he shakes him lightly. Chenle grunts. Sicheng finds himself smiling. Oh, cute. “No, I’m serious.” he says and nudges him. Chenle tries to push him away and accidentally hits him in the face. Sicheng screams in pain. “Yah, Chenle. Get the fudge up before I feed you to our cat.” he threatens and pushes him. Chenle opens his eyes slowly.  
“We don't even have a cat.” he says and gets up into a sitting position. Sicheng shakes his head.  
“Doesn't matter. Please, just get up.” he replies as he stands up. Chenle yawns loudly.  
“Can we skip school? I’m really tired.” he asks and rubs his eyes. Sicheng laughs quietly.  
“You sound like me and I can’t believe that I’m saying this but education is important and you should never skip only because you’re tired.” he responses. Chenle smiles tiredly.  
“Instead of skipping I should act like you and sleep during the classes.” he says as he yawns again. Sicheng throws a pillow at him.  
“It’s 7am, I don’t have a comeback for that.” he whines. Chenle’s laughter fills the room and Sicheng starts also laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the void* yuWIN

When Sicheng gets to the school yard he’s panting. He was late because of a certain screaming individual. He was going to kill Chenle someday. Sicheng runs to the front door and opens it.  
“Hey, keep the door open!” Sicheng hears someone shouting behind him. Sicheng turns around and sees Yuta running towards him. Sicheng stops breathing. He needs to run, now. He lets go off the door and goes quickly inside. He walks towards to the classroom when he hears steps. “Did you not hear me?” he hears a voice asking. Sicheng stops and turns around. Yuta looks at him waiting.  
“I heard you. I just don’t want to be late.” Sicheng replies and smiles awkwardly. Yuta raises his eyebrow.  
“You’re already late, princess.” Yuta says quickly and smiles brightly. Sicheng frozes. Did he just call him princess? Sicheng opens his mouth. “We better get going if we want to get in. I heard that Professor Kim doesn’t let people in if they are late more than 10 minutes.” Yuta continues quickly and grabs at Sicheng hand. He starts to walk and Sicheng gets dragged with him. Sicheng looks at their intertwined hands. Although Yuta’s fingers are bony his hand feels soft against Sicheng’s. Sicheng gets woken from his trance when Yuta knocks the door. He tries to pull his hand off but Yuta tightens his grip. The door opens and Professor Kim looks at them.  
“You’re late.” he finally says as he lets the boys in. Yuta drags them in and then lets go of Sicheng’s hand. Sicheng sighs in relief. He looks up and spots Jaehyun. He quickly walks to him and sits down. “I was just about to announce that we’re doing a group project when these two decided to interrupt me. The project is half of your grade so please put some effort to it. You can decide the topic of your presentation when you get paired up.” Professor Kim continues. Sicheng groans quietly. A group project, great. He looks at Jaehyun. Jaehyun smiles happily at him.  
“Did you sleep late?” he asks as he offers a cookie. Sicheng huffs and takes the cookie.  
“No but Chenle did.” he answers. Jaehyun laughs quietly. Sicheng closes his eyes. “Will you be my pair?” he asks. Jaehyun hums.  
“Okay, since Mr. Nakamoto and Mr. Dong were late I’m going to pair you boys up.” Professor Kim announces. Sicheng opens his eyes. No, this can’t be happening. He looks at Jaehyun who raises his eyebrows. “Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung, you’re a pair.” Professor Kim continues. Sicheng shakes his head and stops listening.  
“I can’t be with him.” he mumbles and looks towards Yuta. He’s already looking at Sicheng. He waves at him. Sicheng rolls his eyes and looks away. He was going to lose his mind.  
“We’re going to use the rest of the week for this project. Now go to your pair.” Professor Kim instructs. Jaehyun stands up and ruffles Sicheng’s hair. Sicheng looks at him pleadingly.  
“You’re going to be fine.” he says and leaves. Sicheng somehow doesn’t believe him.  
“Hello there, partner in crime. Long time no see.” Yuta says as he sits next to Sicheng. Sicheng looks at him. He grins and Sicheng wants nothing more than to wipe that grin off.  
“We’re not partners in crime.” Sicheng replies coldly and looks down. Yuta snorts.  
“Okay, princess.” he says. Sicheng looks up. He did it again.  
“Stop calling me that. I’m a boy.” he says quietly and pouts. Yuta starts laughing.  
“Oh, cute.” Yuta says through his laughter. Sicheng raises his hand. Did he want to get beaten? Yuta looks at his hand and tries to calm down. “Okay, I’m sorry.” he says and smiles. Sicheng puts his hand down. “So, why were you late?” Yuta asks as he leans closer. Sicheng raises his eyebrow.  
“Aren’t we supposed to discuss about our project?” he asks. Yuta nods.  
“Yes, but I want to get to know you before we start working together.” he responds as he smiles widely. Sicheng feels hot. What is he talking about? Get to know him? He must be crazy.  
“My brother. I was late because of my little brother.” Sicheng mumbles. Yuta looks at him understandingly.  
“Oh, siblings are the worst. Thank god I don’t have any.” he says as he moves his hair away from his face. Sicheng smiles. How would he know if he didn’t have any?  
“Chenle isn’t that bad. We just stayed up late so he was really tired this morning.” Sicheng tells. Yuta looks fondly at him.  
“How old is he?” he asks.  
“Chenle is four years younger than us or are you older than me?” Sicheng says as he fiddles his notebook. Yuta smiles.  
“I think I’m one year older than you.” he responds happily. Sicheng nods.  
“Why you were late?” he asks and looks at him curiously.  
“Oh, I woke up late. My sleep schedule is kind of all over the place.” Yuta says and laughs.  
“I feel you. I usually go to bed around 3am.” Sicheng says. Yuta nods a few times. “Okay, now that you know me better can we talk about our project?” Sicheng continues before Yuta could say something. Yuta chuckles.  
“Yeah, fine. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other.” he answers and takes Sicheng’s notebook.  
“Whatever you say.” Sicheng says. 

The rest of the class goes quickly and by the end of it they’ve agreed on the topic of their presentation. The bell rings and Sicheng starts packing his stuff away.  
“Hey, I was thinking if I could get your number so I can contact you if there’s something I need to ask about the presentation.” Yuta asks. Sicheng looks up. Yuta smiles nervously.  
“Okay.” Sicheng only says and raises his hand. “Give me your phone.” he continues. Yuta gives his phone to him and Sicheng quickly adds his number under the name Dong Sicheng. He gives the phone back and Yuta smiles brightly.  
“I’ll text you.” he says and leaves. Sicheng feels himself smiling.  
“I saw that.” he hears someone saying. Sicheng turns around and sees Jaehyun standing in front of him. Sicheng raises his eyebrow.  
“Saw what?” he asks. Jaehyun only smiles. 

When Sicheng finally gets to home he's exhausted. He didn’t take a nap during the classes so his body was slowly shutting down. Sicheng stumbles to kitchen where he founds his mother drinking coffee and reading.  
“Hey, how was school?” she asks and puts the book down. Sicheng groans.  
“Tiring.” he answers and goes to the fridge. His mom laughs. “Where’s Chenle?” Sicheng asks.  
“His with Renjun.” his mom replies. Sicheng hums and takes some leftovers.  
“Do you want some?” he asks as he puts them on the microwave. His mom shakes her head and Sicheng presses start. They both stay quiet and when the microwaves beeps, Sicheng takes the food out. “I will eat in my room.” he announces and leaves the kitchen.  
A few hours later his room’s door opens and Chenle’s head pops up. Sicheng smiles at him.  
“You’re home.” he says as Chenle steps in. Chenle walks to his bed and sits down. “You look tired.” Sicheng comments. Chenle huffs.  
“I am tired.” he responds and lays down. “Thanks to you.” he continues. Sicheng rolls his eyes.  
“Don’t be a brat. You had a choice.” Sicheng responds and starts to pet Chenle’s hair. Chenle hums happily and closes his eyes. In a few minutes Chenle was sleeping. Sicheng continues to pet Chenle. When he was sleeping he looked so much younger than he was. Sicheng slightly smiles. Suddenly his phone beeps and Sicheng gets startled. He gets up and walks to the phone. 

Unknown number:  
‘Hey, it’s Yuta.  
I kind of took your notebook today  
so if you were wondering where it is I have it.  
You have a really good handwriting  
I’m impressed.’

Sicheng groans loudly. Of course Yuta had it. He takes few breaths before he responds. 

Dong Sicheng:  
‘Give it back tomorrow.’

Sicheng walks back to his bed and sits down. His phone beeps again.

Unknown number:  
‘Okay, princess.  
Have a good evening.  
See you tomorrow!’

Sicheng almost throws his phone into the wall. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He can kick him tomorrow. Sicheng opens his eyes and saves Yuta’s number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years.   
> Okay, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to abandon this work but life kind of happened and hit me in the face. But anyway, enjoy!

The next morning goes a lot better than usually and Sicheng is early at school. He goes to the classroom and sits down. He looks at the clock and notices that he has 20 minutes before the class starts. Normally he would sleep but he doesn’t feel tired so instead he takes paper and pen from his bag and starts doodling.   
“Morning.” he hears Jaehyun saying. Sicheng lifts his head up. Jaehyun is standing in front of him with bread on his left hand. “You aren’t sleeping and you’re drawing. What’s got onto you?” Jaehyun continues and offers rest of his bread. Sicheng smiles thankfully and takes the bread.   
“I slept well.” he answers. Jaehyun hums back.  
“Any reason?” he asks as he looks around. Sicheng waits until Jaehyun looks at him.  
“No.” he says and locks his eyes with him. Jaehyun grins and looks down.  
“Okay, I got it. No need to look at me that way.” he says as he backs away. “I’ll get going, Doyoung came. See you at lunch break.” he continues and leaves. Sicheng starts doodling again.   
“Good morning, everyone. Get to your places.” Professor Kim greets as he steps into the class. Sicheng looks up and notices Yuta sneaking in behind Professor Kim. Yuta sees Sicheng looking and walks quickly to him. “Mr. Nakamoto, I saw you.” Professor Kim says tiredly. Yuta smiles awkwardly and Sicheng tries to not laugh. “Today we’ll officially start our group projects. Please, go to your pair if you aren’t with them already.” he continues and takes his laptop out of his briefcase.   
“My notebook.” Sicheng says as Yuta sits next to him. Yuta clears his throat.  
“I kind of forgot it home.” he sutters. Sicheng raises his eyebrows. “I meant to pack it to my bag but I fell asleep. I’ll bring it to you tomorrow” he continues. Sicheng sighs. The truth is that he doesn’t need it back, it’s not like he uses it. He just wants it back. He looks at Yuta’s face and tries to smile comfortingly.   
“Whatever, I don’t need it back. Keep it.” he says as turns around to watch what Professor Kim was writing at the board. Yuta yanks at his sleeve.   
“I can’t keep it. It’s your notebook.” he whispers. Sicheng turns to Yuta. He locks his eyes with him and Sicheng forgets for a moment how to breath.   
“You have really beautiful eyes.” Sicheng blurts before he could stop himself. What did he just say? He feels himself blushing and he looks down. Way to go, creeping him out right from the start.   
“Thank you.” he hears Yuta saying. Sicheng lifts his head quickly. Yuta’s smile almost blinds him.   
“You welcome.” Sicheng stutters. He hears someone laughing and looks around. He sees Jaehyun looking at him and giving him thumbs up. Sicheng flips him off and turns to Yuta. Yuta looks at him amused. “What?” Sicheng asks. Yuta smiles.  
“Nothing. You’re really just that rude to everyone.” he answers. Sicheng blinks. Did Yuta just call him rude?  
“I’m not rude. I’m just really awkward.” he whines and pouts. Yuta puts his arm around his shoulders and Sicheng’s heart almost stops.  
“I didn’t mean to offend you. I like that about you” he whispers. Sicheng closes his eyes.   
“Mr. Nakamoto, is hugging Mr. Dong part of your project?” Sicheng hears Professor Kim asking. Sicheng opens his eyes as quick as he cans. Yuta laughs and nods. Sicheng feels himself getting red.   
“No, Professor Kim.” he mumbles and shakes Yuta off of him. Yuta grabs at Sicheng’s hand.   
“That’s what I thought. Please, focus on your project.” Professor Kim says as he turns to his computer. Sicheng tries to pull his hand off.  
“Could you let go?” he asks quietly. Yuta shakes his head. Sicheng huffs in defeat. “Why do you want to hold my hand?” he asks. Yuta grins.  
“To keep your hand warm.” he answers and tightens his grip.   
“I need my hand. I’m right handed.” Sicheng says as he lifts their hands up. Yuta smiles sadly.   
“Then we can’t do our group project right now.” he says disappointed and pouts. Sicheng rolls his eyes. Lord, if you’re out there please, help me.   
“Okay, if we’re not doing anything then I’m going to take a nap.” Sicheng finally says and puts his head against the table. Yuta hums and takes his phone out. Sicheng closes his eyes. Yuta holding his hand was somehow calming but he didn’t feel like sleeping so he opened his eyes. Rest of the class Sicheng stares at their hands as Yuta plays around with his phone.

“Okay class, before I let you leave I need to announce something.” Professor Kim speaks up as the bell rings. “Our class tomorrow is cancelled because I have a meeting when we’re supposed to have our class.” he continues. The whole class cheers. Sicheng looks at Yuta who smiles brightly.   
“We don’t need to wake up so early.” he says cheerfully. Sicheng smiles back.   
“But that means that you need to do rest of the project at home because they need to be ready before next week's friday. Okay, now you can go. Have a nice weekend.“ Professor Kim says as he dismisses the class. Sicheng groans. Well, that three second of happiness was worth it. Sicheng starts to get up when he notices that Yuta is still holding his hand.   
“Umm, Yuta. Can I have my hand?” he asks and shakes their hands. Yuta looks at him confused until he realises that they’re still holding hands.   
“Oh, yeah. There you go.” he laughs and lets Sicheng’s hand go. Sicheng nods slowly.   
“DongDong, let’s go.” Sicheng hears Jaehyun saying as he approaches him and Yuta. Sicheng looks at him. “I’m hungry.” he continues and smiles.   
“Don’t call me that.” Sicheng says only and packs his stuff. “Okay, let’s go.” he announces as he takes his bag. Jaehyun nods and walks to the door.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Yuta asks as he nudges Sichengs sleeve. Sicheng turns to look at him.   
“Yeah, have a nice lunch break.” Sicheng answers and leaves. 

“Sicheng has a boyfriend!” Sicheng hears Chenle yelling at the kitchen. He looks up confused. What the hell that dolphin boy is talking about. He gets up and goes to his door. “Mom, I’m serious! Look at this!” he hears Chenle screaming. Look at what? Sicheng opens the door and runs to downstairs. He hurries to the kitchen. Chenle is standing next to their mother with something on his hands.   
“I don’t have a boyfriend. Chenle is lying.” he says panting. Chenle turns around and chuckles. Sicheng raises his eyebrow.   
“Then who’s Yuta?” Chenle asks and shows Sicheng’s phone. Sicheng freezes. Oh, dolphin boy is so dead.   
“That’s my phone, you little hermit.” he shouts and goes to grab it. Chenle squeals and runs away. “Yah, Chenle! Give it back!” Sicheng screams and goes after him. He hears their mother laughing. “Chenle!” he hollers as he tackles him. Chenle yelps as he hits the floor.   
“Get off, you’re super heavy!” Chenle screams as he tries to push Sicheng off of him. Sicheng shakes his head.   
“Give my phone back.” Sicheng pants and offers his empty hand. Chenle gives up and puts the phone onto his hand. “Thank you.” Sicheng huffs and pushes himself off. Chenle mumbles something under his breath. Sicheng pokes him. “If you have something to say, go ahead, say it.” he raises his voice . Chenle shakes his head and shows his tongue at him. Sicheng chuckles. Very cute. Sicheng gets up and offers his hand to Chenle. “Sorry for pushing you.” he apologies. Chenle grabs his hand and gets up.   
“No worries. Sorry for taking your phone but you got a message.” Chenle mumbles. “Who’s Yuta?” he continues. Sicheng feels himself blushing.   
“I need to go to the bathroom.” he only says and leaves Chenle standing alone in the living room. 

Nakamoto Yuta  
‘Since we don’t have class tomorrow can I come over tomorrow after school?  
To actually start our project  
And to hold your hand.’

Sicheng screams internally. Why Yuta was like this? And why did Chenle have to see this? He bangs his head to the wall. 

Dong Sicheng  
‘Can you stop?  
My brother saw your message and he thought that you’re my boyfriend.’

Nakamoto Yuta  
‘And the problem is?   
Am I too ugly to be your boyfriend?  
And you didn’t answer my question.’

Dong Sicheng  
‘That’s   
Not   
What   
I   
Meant  
.  
And yes, you can come over after school tomorrow.’

Sicheng puts his phone down and washes his face with cold water. You can do this, Sicheng. There’s nothing to be embarrassed for. He’s a boy and boys jokes around like this all the time. He and Jaehyun did this all the time. It’s normal. But why did he feel so nervous? His phone blings. 

Nakamoto Yuta  
‘Great.  
I’ll see you tomorrow  
Sweet dreams, princess  
Dream of me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing so hard right now. What did I just write..? *screams into the void*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* chiNA LINE  
> Hello, it's been a while. I hope everyone is doing well. I'm sorry for abandoning this work for so long. I just didn't feel like writing. Okay, enough of that. Enjoy!

“Sicheng! Get up!” he hears someone screaming into his ear. Sicheng opens his eyes slowly. Chenle is smiling at him brightly.  
“Do you want to get hit?” Sicheng mumbles quietly. Chenle burst into laughter. Sicheng closes his eyes and turns around. “Go away, I’m sleeping.” he says as he yawns. Chenle starts poking him. “Stop.” Sicheng begs. “I just want to sleep.”  
“You can’t. School starts in 30 minutes.” Chenle says brightly. Sicheng groans and gets up. “Also you have a date today with a certain Nakamoto Yuta.” Chenle continues. Sicheng grabs the closest object that he finds and throws it at Chenle. Chenle grabs it and starts laughing. It was a pillow. Sicheng slaps himself mentally. “Moody teen.” Chenle giggles as he throws the pillow back. Sicheng flips him off and rushes to the bathroom.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” he asks as he starts brushing his teeth. Chenle sits onto his bed and takes Sicheng’s phone.  
“I tried but you hit me in the face.” Chenle says as he opens Sicheng’s phone and starts scrolling. “So I took revenge.” he continues.  
“I’m sorry.” Sicheng says quietly. Chenle laughs.  
“I heard you. It’s okay. Now, hurry up or you’ll be late, princess.” Chenle says as he puts Sicheng’s phone down and leaves. Sicheng freezes. What did the dolphin boy call him?  
“Yah, you piece of cucumber. Don’t go through my phone or you’re going to wake up without your precious pokemon cards.” Sicheng hollers. He hears Chenle laughing. That dolphin boy asked to get beaten.

“Jaehyun, don’t you dare to laugh at me.” Sicheng whines at the phone. He hears Jaehyun chuckling anyway. Why he was friends with him again?  
“It’s not my fault that you’re at school way too early.” Jaehyun says. Sicheng closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
“Chenle woke me up and I was panicking that I would be late. I didn’t remember that our class was cancelled.” he explains as he kicks a rock. Jaehyun starts laughing. “Jaehyun, I swear to god.”  
“DongDong, like I said it’s not my fault but I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I’ll go to grab a coffee, do you want some?” Jaehyun asks and Sicheng hears him opening the door.  
“And bread.” Sicheng response and blesses Jaehyun in his mind. Jaehyun hums.  
“Okay, see you soon. Don’t scare people in the meanwhile.” Jaehyun says and ends the call. Don’t scare people, what’s that supposed to mean? He looked like an angel, there’s no way people find him scary. Sicheng gets up and goes to the library. When he gets to the library he founds it empty. Good, now he can sleep in peace. He sits down and rests his head against his arms. Maybe twenty minutes later he feels his phone vibrating. He takes his phone out and answers.  
“At the library.” he says and ends the call. He continues his naps until he hears someone pulling a chair besides him.  
“You’re bossy.” he hears someone saying in chinese. Sicheng lifts his head up quickly. Kun smiles at him sweetly. Sicheng blushes.  
“Sorry, I thought you were Jaehyun. He’s supposed to be here soon.” he explains and smiles awkwardly. Kun laughs quietly. Sicheng got to know Kun through Chenle. Chenle is basically inseparable with Kun’s little brother Renjun so naturally Kun and him became friends.  
“I know. He’s the one who told me to call and ask where you were.” Kun says and lifts his bag on the table. Sicheng hums.  
“Did he buy too much bread?” he asks and grins. It wouldn’t be the first time. Jaehyun just gets sometimes too excited while he’s choosing what he wants to eat. Kun snorts.  
“Yeah, you know how he is.” he responses. Sicheng giggles.  
“I heard you were talking shit about me?” Jaehyun says loudly which startles both of the chinese. Jaehyun starts laughing as he sits next to Sicheng.  
“You don’t even understand chinese.” Sicheng shoots back. Jaehyun gives Sicheng’s coffee to him and puts a bagful of bread in front of him. Kun takes one of the breads and starts to eat.  
“I just guessed and your reactions confirmed it.” he says and starts eating. Kun chuckles.  
“Yeah, we’re talking shit about you.” he says coldly and takes a sip of Sicheng coffee. Jaehyun starts laughing. Sicheng chokes on his own spit.  
“Kun, you can’t just bust us like that. What about unity? What about brotherhood? What about #chinaline5ever?” Sicheng whines dramatically. Jaehyun laughs harder. Kun puts his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder and looks at him sadly.  
“I’m sorry, my brother. Some sacrifices are necessary. I still have Chenle, Renjun and Yukhei.” he says as he tries not to laugh. Sicheng sobs loudly.  
“So you choose those three idiots over me. I trusted you, my brother.” he whispers. Kun can’t keep his cool and cracks up. 

“What you have next?” Kun asks him in chinese when they leave the library.  
“Philosophy with Professor Jung. I’m seriously thinking skipping but he’ll probably kill me in the next class so..” Sicheng answers. Kun laughs.  
“I’m also in that class so you have mental support.” Kun says happily. Jaehyun nudges him. Sicheng looks at him.  
“Can you speak a language that I can also understand?” Jaehyun asks smiling. Sicheng smiles quickly back.  
“Sorry, Jaehyun. We’re use to speak chinese when we’re around each other.” Kun apologies. “What you have next?” he continues.  
“It’s okay. I think I have chemistry” Jaehyun says. Sicheng thanks god that he doesn’t have chemistry anymore.  
“Oh, that sucks. I’ll see you later then.” Sicheng responses. Jaehyun nods and they say quickly bye to each other.  
When Sicheng and Kun reaches the classroom, there’s already few people inside. Sicheng notices Taeil waving at them. Sicheng looks at Kun.  
“You can go sit with him if you want. I’m probably going to take a nap or something.” he says as he starts backing off. Kun looks at him confused.  
“Are you sure? I can sit with you, it’s not a problem.” Kun says. Sicheng shakes his head. “You can sit with us, I’m sure that Taeil doesn’t mind.” Kun continues looking a little bit sad. Before he can answer he hears someone speaking.  
“Hey, princess! You’re also in this class.” Sicheng hears someone saying behind him. Sicheng freezes. Well, fuckin hell. Kun looks at him waiting.  
“I think he’s talking to you.” he says quietly. Sicheng turns around and sees Yuta standing in front of him.  
“Where do you want to sit?” he asks and smiles brightly. Sicheng curses under his breath. God, why now? Sicheng takes a deep breath.  
“I’m sitting with Kun and his friend Taeil so, sadly I can’t sit with you.” he answers and looks at Kun hopefully. Kun grins at him. Sicheng gives him the ‘don’t you dare’ look. Kun looks at Yuta and offers his hand.  
“Hi, I’m Sicheng’s friend Kun.” he says and gives one of his angelic smiles. Yuta shakes his hand and smiles back almost even brighter.  
“I’m Yuta, also Sicheng’s friend.” he says and puts his arm around Sicheng. Kun looks at Sicheng and then Yuta’s arm. Sicheng looks at him begging.  
“It was nice to meet you but I need to go to Taeil.” Kun starts and then turns to Sicheng. “Sit with him.” he says simply and leaves.  
“Betrayer.” Sicheng mumbles in chinese. He turns to look at Yuta. “Let go of me.” he says and shoves Yuta’s arm away. Yuta chuckles lightly. Sicheng walks to the back and sits down. Yuta follows him quickly.  
“Did you sleep badly last night or was your bed uncomfortable, princess?” Yuta asks as he sits down. Sicheng turns to him. Yuta looks really good today. He looked well rested and he was sort of glowing.  
“Shut up.” he only says and starts napping. Yuta laughs quietly. Sicheng feels him ruffling his hair.  
“Okay, princess. Sleep well so you’re on a better mood later.” Yuta says and leaves his hand on Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng gives up and tries to fall asleep.  
Yuta wakes Sicheng up when the class ends. Sicheng looks up and yawns loudly. Yuta snorts.  
“Did you sleep well?” he asks as he packs his stuff away. Sicheng nods. He actually felt little more awake. “Good, I’ll see you after school?” Yuta continues. Sicheng looks at him confused. “We have a date.” Yuta whispers and grins. Sicheng almost hits him.  
“It’s not a date. We’re doing a school project, there’s nothing romantic about it.” he half whispers and half shouts. Yuta’s grin just gets wider.  
“But you would like it to be romantic.” he says and lifts his eyebrows. Sicheng stands up and flips him off. He starts leaving the classroom. “See you later, princess. Wait for me.” Yuta yells at him before he’s out of the classroom. Sicheng groans loudly as he walks quickly to the next class. 

Jaehyun laughs at him when he tells what happened. Sicheng waits him to stop laughing.  
“I start to like him. He gets you on your toes.” Jaehyun says as he wipes his eyes. Sicheng looks at him coldly.  
“What do I do? I feel really weird around him and he calls me princess. That’s like the worst part. Jaehyun, you have to help me. I beg you, I’ll buy you banana milk for the next two weeks.” Sicheng begs. Jaehyun pats him on the shoulder.  
“I’m interested.” he says. “Have you said that you don’t like that?” he asks. Sicheng huffs and nods. Jaehyun lifts his eyebrow “But like really or did you just roar at him?” he continues. Sicheng starts pouting. “That’s what I thought. Talk to him.” Jaehyun ends. Sicheng knows Jaehyun is making sense but he doesn’t want to talk like that to Yuta.  
“Okay, I’ll talk to him.” he says defeated. Jaehyun hums happily.  
“Good, I’ll talk to you later then. Bye, DongDong.” he says and leaves. Sicheng nods and looks around. He sees Kun coming from his class.  
“Kun!” he yells and waves at him. Kun turns to look at him and waves back. He continues walking. Sicheng frowns. Was something wrong? He was about to go after him when he feels someone hugging him from behind. Sicheng’s fight or flee instincts kicks in and he shoves his elbow to the others stomach. The other grunts and lets go. Sicheng turns around ready to fight. Instead of some mad man he sees Yuta kneeling and keeping his stomach. “Yuta, what the hell? You can’t scare me like that!” Sicheng yells as kneels down. “Are you okay?” he asks more softly. Yuta lifts his head up and they stare each other for a second. Sicheng feels something twisting in his stomach but he can’t look away. Yuta nods slowly and that breaks the spell. Sicheng looks down as he feels himself blushing.  
“You can hit pretty hard.” Yuta mumbles as he stands up. Sicheng stands quickly to help him. Yuta looks at him curiously.  
“Well, yeah. My dad made take kung fu classes when I was younger.” Sicheng laughs awkwardly. Yuta hums and nods. “Chenle is still taking them but I’m still better than him.” he continues for no reason. Yuta snorts.  
“Of course you are.” he says and looks warmly at him. Sicheng feels his cheeks turning red. “Shall we go? We have a lot to do today.” Yuta asks as he picks Sicheng’s bag from the ground. Sicheng nods and they start walking.

“I can carry my bag.” Sicheng says the third time. Yuta shakes his head. Sicheng frowns. “Let me carry at least something.” he whines. Yuta laughs.  
“You want to carry something. Okay, give me your hand.” he says and smiles mischievously. Sicheng lifts his hand slowly. Yuta grabs his hand and interwines their fingers. Sicheng looks at him eyes wide. “There, you’re carrying the most important thing.” he says smoothly and winks. Sicheng snorts. Okay, that was pretty smooth. They walk in silence for a while. Sicheng smiles to himself. He actually felt happy even though he hated to admit it. “Is there something on your mind, princess?” Yuta interrupts his train of thoughts. Sicheng looks at him and Yuta is looking back at him softly and Sicheng thinks his heart is about to burst.  
“Can you not call me princess? It feels really weird and my friends make fun of me.” Sicheng asks quietly. Yuta smiles slightly. He nudges his hand.  
“Okay.” he says. Sicheng stops. Yuta turns to look at him.  
“Really? You’ll stop?” he asks. Yuta nods.  
“If it makes you uncomfortable I’ll stop.” he says and pulls Sicheng. “Come on, let’s go. I’m hungry.” he continues and starts walking. Sicheng lets Yuta drag him.  
They reach Sicheng’s house after a couple of minutes. Sicheng takes the lead and opens the door.  
“Mom, Chenle! I’m home!” he yells as he keeps the door open. The house stays quiet. “I guess no one’s home yet.” he mumbles to himself. They take their shoes off and Sicheng drags Yuta straight to his room. Yuta puts their bags down as he looks around.  
“You have a nice room.” he says and smiles to him. Sicheng smiles back. It was little weird to see Yuta standing in his room. And to hold his hand. Oh, they’re still holding hands. Sicheng looks at their hands. He looks up to say something about it when he notices that Yuta is also looking at their hands. He looks up.  
“Do you want something to drink?” Sicheng asks. Yuta nods and lets Sicheng’s hand go. Sicheng goes quickly to downstairs. His hand feels somewhat empty without Yuta holding it. He shakes his head as he grabs two bottles of coke. As he turns around he notices Chenle’s bag on the floor. He was probably with Renjun. Sicheng heads back to his room. “I hope you like coke.” he announces as he steps into his room. Yuta sits on his bed and for once he looks nervous. Sicheng stops and smiles.  
“Yeah, coke is fine.” Yuta answers and stands up. Sicheng starts walking to him.  
“No, sit down.” he says as he himself sits down. Yuta looks at him for a moment and then sits next to him. Sicheng hands the coke to him. Yuta takes it and opens it.  
“So, when is your family coming back?” he asks and grins. Sicheng rolls his eyes.  
“I don’t know, probably soon. Chenle’s bag was on the kitchen floor so I guess he’s with his friend.” he answers. Yuta hums and takes a sip. “Should we start?” he continues. Yuta agrees and they start taking stuff out of their bags. 

Maybe two hours later Sicheng’s door opens and Chenle’s head pops up. He starts smiling widely.  
“Hi, Sicheng!” he says cheerfully. Sicheng doesn’t even lift his head up.  
“Hi, Chenle. We’re ready soon, give us fifteen minutes.” he says in chinese as he reaches for a pen. Yuta notices it and gives it to him. Their fingers brush together and Sicheng feels him cheeks heating up.  
“Okay, Renjun is over. Kun is probably going to pick him up soon.” Chenle announces and closes the door. Yuta nudges Sicheng’s hand. He looks up.  
“What did you say?” Yuta asks and yawns. Sicheng starts smiling.  
“I just said that we’re ready soon. And Chenle said that his best friend is over but his brother is going to pick him up soon.” he answers and stretches.  
“Okay.” Yuta says simply and then continue with their project. Twenty minutes later they’re ready. Sicheng throws his book, pen and lastly himself on the floor. Yuta chuckles and lays next to him. They just lay there for a moment. “Thank you.” Yuta says suddenly. Sicheng looks at him but Yuta isn’t looking at him. He’s looking at the ceiling. Sicheng frowns. Before Sicheng can ask Yuta continues. “Even though I’m pretty sure you hate my guts I’m thankful that I can be here with you right now.” Sicheng stays silent for a moment.  
“I don’t hate you. You just make me feel some things that I don’t even understand.” he replies quietly. Yuta looks at him. Sicheng looks away. He feels Yuta poking his cheek softly. Sicheng hears the door open and he sits up quickly. He sees Kun staring at them. “Hi, Kun. Are you here to pick Renjun?” he asks. Yuta also sits up as he hears Sicheng speak. He waves at Kun.  
“Yes, I just came to say that we’re leaving now.” Kun answers and waves back at Yuta. “Hi, Yuta.” he says quickly. Sicheng gets up.  
“Oh, let me say bye to him.” he says and then turns to Yuta. “You want to come?” he asks quietly. Yuta smiles and gets up. They leave Sicheng’s room and go downstairs. Chenle, Renjun and Yukhei are sitting in the living room.  
“Dongs, my man! What’s up?” Yukhei shouts as he walks to him and hugs him. Sicheng pats his back lightly. “And who’s this hottie? Your boyfriend? I wouldn’t have thought but I guess you never know.” he continues before Sicheng can answer. Sicheng blushes.  
“This hottie has a name. I’m Yuta and you are?” Yuta says as he grabs Sicheng’s hand. Sicheng freezes. He can feel Chenle eyeing them.  
“I’m Yukhei but people call me Lucas.” Yukhei answers enthusiastically.  
“Okay, it’s time to say goodbye. Renjun, Yukhei the car is outside waiting.” Kun says as he pulls Yukhei’s arm. Renjun hugs Chenle and gets up.  
“Bye bye, Lele and Dongs.” he says in chinese as he goes to put his shoes on. Yukhei also goes to put his shoes on.  
“I’ll see you later, Sicheng and Chenle.” Kun says and then looks at Yuta. “It was nice to see you again, Yuta.” he continues.  
“You too.” Yuta replies. Sicheng smiles at Kun.  
“Bye.” he says softly. Then he looks past Kun. “Bye, Renjun and Yukhei!” he continues loudly. The boys mumbles their goodbye’s and leave. Sicheng turns to Yuta. Yuta looks at him waiting.  
“Are you hungry?” Sicheng asks. Yuta nods but let's Sicheng’s hand go.  
“Yes, but I’m going to head back home.” he says quietly. Sicheng only hums. They go back to Sicheng’s room to grab Yuta’s stuff. “Can I hold your hand when there’s other people around?” Yuta suddenly asks. Sicheng looks up. Yuta is slightly blushing. Oh, how cute.  
“Yeah, you can do that.” Sicheng answers quickly. Yuta smiles brightly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading this piece of garbage. I'm going to update this as often I can. I don't have any idea how many chapters there will be so yeah.. I'm going to go now, bye bye!!  
> Tumblr: nctskz


End file.
